<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did we do the right thing? by Sorky7283</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209080">Did we do the right thing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorky7283/pseuds/Sorky7283'>Sorky7283</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depression, Explosion, Ghostbur, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Nuke - Freeform, Other, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Regret, Sad Awesamdude, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Villain Jack Manifold, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorky7283/pseuds/Sorky7283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit had finally decided to live again and had plans for a future.</p><p>Niki and Jack agree Tommy is a liability and want him gone. </p><p>One nuclear explosion later and Tommy’s future is gone.</p><p> </p><p>But his life isn’t the only one that goes up in a mushroom cloud.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>790</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first story! I hope I do an okay job for anyone reading. I’m not expecting tears or anything as I’ve read other amazing fics of this same theme and they are way better, but if you like it, a comment telling me what you liked don’t like or what I’ve missed out would help a lot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy pov:</p>
<p>The day started out well. I woke up and found a weirdly placed chest, right in the middle of my house. There was a sign on top, and as I read it, I remembered an off-handed comment I had made the other day. </p>
<p>I did not forget about you Tommy. </p>
<p>This is my last special rose. </p>
<p>Hannah</p>
<p>I kept re reading the sign, drinking in the words: I did not forget about you. I got a warm fluttery feeling in my chest, a sensation I was unfamiliar with. </p>
<p>It felt great to be recognised, that someone took the time to leave a message. Lifting the chest lid, I pulled out the precious rose, careful of the thorns. There was a small clump of grass, next to the door, that always irritated me. Digging a small hole, I placed the rose into the dirt and pushed the dirt back over it. I picked up a bottle of water and sprinkled a little water on it, to encourage it to grow. </p>
<p>Smiling a little, I exited my shack to check on my hotel. Whistling a tune, I strolled to where Sam Nook was sure to be waiting. I wondered would Sam Nook even be here, what with had happened with the egg and Sam. </p>
<p>“Hello Sam Nook!”</p>
<p>“HELLO TOMMYINNIT...”</p>
<p>“Sam, have you ever thought about our names? My full name is Tomathy but I go by Tommy and sometimes Tom. Your full name is Samuel probably, but you go by Sam and maybe Sammy. I don’t know a whole lot about you.”</p>
<p>“WHAT A STRANGE COINCIDENCE. TODAY, I WILL NEED YOU TO GET ME EIGHT STACKS OF SPRUCE LOGS.”</p>
<p>“Spruce?! No, no. We don’t like spruce. Only oak, alright? O-A-K” </p>
<p>“I JUST THINK THAT SPRUCE WILL LOOK BETTER. GOOD LUCK AND SEE YOU LATER TOMMYINNIT.”</p>
<p>“Fine then. I’ll get the stupid spruce.” </p>
<p>As I closed the construction sites gate behind me and turned around, getting a shock when I saw Niki right in my face. </p>
<p>“SHIT! Niki, what the fuck?” </p>
<p>Niki stared at me in an unsettling way, like she knew something I didn’t. There was a wide smile on her face although it didn’t quite reach her eyes. </p>
<p>“Hi Tommy! Sorry for scaring you. I overheard that you need spruce wood, and I know a great forest nearby. Do you want help?” </p>
<p>“Uhh... sure. I could use the extra hands. Is it far?” </p>
<p>“Just a little while away.” </p>
<p>Niki took off towards Snowchester, which I guess made sense because it was in a snow biome. We got in a boat, and the silence was making me uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Have you ever watched Avengers Endgame? I was watching it earlier and it’s great!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, It’s good.” </p>
<p>“Who’s your favourite avenger? Mine is Spiderman. I think we are alike. I don’t like Captain America though. He’s annoying.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have a favourite. Can we please hurry up?” </p>
<p>We passed Snowchester, but when I stopped to chop down the trees, Niki kept herding me on. My communicator was binging with messages but I could check it in a bit. Unlike me, Niki kept glancing at her communicator and tapping away at it. </p>
<p>I was getting impatient, and looked at my messages. There were multiple announcements and warnings about a nuke. </p>
<p>“What’s this nuke thing about?” Niki got startled and stopped in her tracks. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Apparently there is some kind of nuke going off. Will we be able to get home before it goes off?” </p>
<p>“Why do you wanna go home?” Niki was walking beside me now, and looking at me with curiosity. I knew about the rumours, everyone guessing and deliberating about my exile. I had gotten malnourished and weak, and although I wasn’t supposed to be expected to be completely stable, this was completely unnatural. </p>
<p>“If I tell you, do you swear to keep it a secret?” Niki had a conflicted expression on her face but nodded. </p>
<p>“I hate explosions. Dream constantly used TNT when I was in exile to blow up my items. He was such a dick but he was my friend. Every single fucking day I put all my stuff in a hole and kaboom. Ghostbur even helped him once. Also not to mention the multiple battles I have been in that involved TNT and withers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, Tommy that-“ Before Niki could say much else, her communicator dinged, and after looking at it her face whitened and she stopped walking and checked her watch. </p>
<p>“I need to go get... ummm... my axe. I forgot it. Stay right here. Chop down trees and think about Spiderman. Bye.” Before she turned around, I saw a glint in her eyes that I had only seen before in Wilbur before he blew up L’ Manberg. Every instinct I had screamed for me to run. But this was Niki. She wouldn’t do anything to me. </p>
<p> Niki ran off, disappearing into the trees.   </p>
<p>She had only been gone for a little bit when I heard a loud whistling. I looked up, and saw a large rocket shape coming toward me. Shading my eyes, I saw big print on the side that read, Caution: Nuclear missile. Handle with care. </p>
<p>What. The. FUCK. </p>
<p>I started running, trying to outrun death. Before the missile hit, I saw a flash of pink hair deep in the trees. </p>
<p>A blast of heat and fire scorches my back and pain lodges itself deep into my body. The explosion thundered in my ears, and threw me halfway across the crater. My head cracked against the rock and my hard hat cracks and the plastic digs into my skull. </p>
<p> I felt something land on my legs and lower stomach. I feel multiple bones breaking and crunching and this forced a scream out of me, and that scream resulted in sobbing and yelling. I don’t know how long after that I passed out but when I came to, the dust had settled and I could only see the crater. </p>
<p>When I tried to get up, I was pinned down no matter how much I strained to get up. I was reminded of the part of Spiderman Homecoming when Peter Parker got stuck in that building, except I couldn’t get up. I guess I wasn’t like him that much. </p>
<p>There was a little skittering of pebbles nearby that showed me there was someone nearby. </p>
<p>“Please! Help me! I’m trapped! ” A head poked in front of me. Niki. </p>
<p>The expression on her face is smug and prideful but it quickly melts away as she takes in my condition. </p>
<p>“Tommy... oh my god. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be quick. Jack said it would be quick!” Niki lay on her stomach next to me,  her voice muted, so I had to concentrate to hear her. </p>
<p>“N-Niki, I can still hear the bangs. Niki I don’t like TNT. P-please make it stop. Niki make it stop.” </p>
<p>One of my arms was pinned under the rock and the other was in front of my face but it wouldn’t move. </p>
<p>“Shhh. Tommy it’s okay.” </p>
<p>“I’m scared-“ a sudden bang in my ears pushes another scream out of me. My ears fucking popped. </p>
<p>“-my. Tommy! Maybe you should take off your helmet.” Niki reached for my head and I flinched away. I began sobbing and pleading with a nightmare. </p>
<p>“Wait! Stop I didn’t mean to! I just wanted my armour, please don’t take it. I really didn’t mean to! No! Don’t kill him! I wanna go home... please let me go home... please Dream...” </p>
<p>Niki held my hand, whispering to me. I tried to speak, and blood dribbled over my chin. </p>
<p>“Niki... I need you to take the pictures in my pocket. Give- give them to Tubbo.” </p>
<p>Niki reached into my pocket and extracted the photos. “Anything else?” </p>
<p>“The h-hotel needs finished. I j-just want people to be happy... And take the Axe of P-peace back to Techno. Tell him he deserved better. Tell him I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>“I will Tommy, I promise.” </p>
<p>A small drop of water makes me crane my neck towards Niki and there is a single tear track down her face. </p>
<p>“Are you crying?” </p>
<p>“No Tommy. I’m not.” She wipes her face defiantly and I chuckle, feeling my ribs throb and lungs ache. </p>
<p>“If you cry I will have to laugh at you.”</p>
<p>I relaxed my face into the cold stone and felt the numbness spread. </p>
<p>“I’m so cold.” Irony, what a bitch. </p>
<p>“Here, this might help.” My head is lifted and something soft and warm placed under my cheek. I can smell something flowery, but under that, I smell a mildewy dampness and metal. But the strongest smell of all is gunpowder. This unearths a storm of emotion and I choke it out before it’s too late. </p>
<p>“Niki why is this happening to me? I’m just a teenager. I-I wanted peace. Why can’t I live? I want to live. Niki, Tubbo needs to know it’s not his fault. I-I want him to be happy. Make sure he’s happy.” </p>
<p>“Shhh... you’re safe now. It’s okay.” </p>
<p>“I’m safe?”</p>
<p>“Nothing can hurt you now. Tommy just close your eyes. You can have a nap.” </p>
<p>“Will you be here when I wake up?” </p>
<p>“I promise. I’ll be right here.” </p>
<p>I was so tired. I had been through so much. My eyes close one last time and the throbbing pain and Niki’s face all fade away. </p>
<p>I’ll see Wilbur again. </p>
<p>I let go. </p>
<p>I see Wilbur, smiling and relaxed. 



[Tommyinnit went out with a bang]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At the end, I put the death message as: Tommyinnit went out with a bang. </p><p>This is because his cause of death is an explosion.</p><p>In case no one got it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki thinks killing Tommy will be easy, until she has to comfort him, listen to his screams of pain and tell him everything is going to be okay. Was Tommy the problem or just an outlet?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically same as first chapter but from Niki’s pov. So more gore and blood. </p><p> </p><p>Thanks for the support and lovely comments on the last chapter! I couldn’t stop smiling at your sadness!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My communicator kept dinging and when I pulled it out, the nuke had already launched. Jack had sent a slew of messages to me asking if we were there. I had to run, or we would both die. </p><p>“I need to go get... ummm... my axe. I forgot it. Stay right here. Chop down trees and think about Spiderman. Bye.” I sprinted as fast as I could, there wasn’t much time. I jump behind a tree and a loud whistle causes me to look up, and derisive laughter comes from my mouth. It’s almost over. I peek around the corner. </p><p>My heart leaps into my mouth as I see Tommy, Tommy who was always so cheeky and bold, running for his life with pure fear in his eyes. In his place I see a younger Tommy when times were easier. </p><p>I remember Tommy running from Fundy as children, screaming in the way that little kids do when excitement takes over. There’s Tommy, who giggled with Quackity about their latest skit, Tommy who would peacefully sit with Tubbo for hours on end and Tommy who pestered Wil and I about if we were dating. </p><p>He looks so pitiful I almost reach out to him. But the blast hits and he is torn from my line of view. A savage feeling of triumph takes over me, all that’s left is to confirm his death. I patiently watch my communicator, waiting for the announcement of his death. My heart beats faster and faster with each passing second as nothing happens. </p><p>A sudden scream pierces the air and that’s all it takes. I hurry to the crater, scanning the bottom for the teenage boy. There are distant sounds of sobbing and pleading that fade away. I still feel victorious but this feeling fades with each second. </p><p>My feet skid against the rock while I look for the body. Where is it? He should be dead by now. This thought is disregarded when a familiar voice cries for help. The voice comes from just beneath me, from under a huge rock. Maybe he’s in immense pain. Is that a good thing? Hesitating, I peer around the rock and that’s all it takes to show me I never should have done this. </p><p>Tommy’s legs and lower torso has disappeared under the rock as well as one of his arms. He is lying face down, the hard hat he has worn these past few days is cracked and I see the large wound on the back of his head.  The blood is leaking rapidly down his face. Is it a miracle or torture that he’s still alive?</p><p>All sense of triumph and pride disappear while gazing at the broken form of Tommyinnit. </p><p>I drop beside the sixteen year old, his face nearly unrecognisable. I lay on my stomach to be eye level with him and his condition shocks me, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Tommy’s blonde hair is dusty and dyed red with blood and one of the ears I can see is ripped and bleeding freely. His face is pressed against the stone, his eye bruised and forced closed. There are shards of metal in his back, the back of his shirt burnt off, revealing charred and blistered skin. Tommy’s nose and lip are both swollen, and bleeding profusely. </p><p>When I lie beside him, he pathetically tries to crane his head towards me, but he only drops his head back on the ground. </p><p>“Tommy oh my god. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It was supposed to be quick. Jack said it would be quick!” I clasp a hand to my mouth, horrified I practically told him. I don’t think he heard me though. </p><p>“N-Niki, I can still hear the bangs. Niki I don’t like TNT. P-please make it stop. Niki make it stop.” </p><p>My heart wrenched in two, and I realised  if I caused his death, the least I could do is be with him as he went. “Shhh. Tommy it’s okay.” </p><p>“I’m scared-“ Tommy suddenly lets out another earsplitting shriek that seems to go on forever. </p><p>“Tommy, You’re okay! Tommy. Tommy! Maybe you should take off your helmet.” I reach for the hard hat jammed to his head but he starts sobbing, somehow shrinking in on himself even while trapped. </p><p>“Wait! Stop I didn’t mean to! I just wanted my armour, please don’t take it. I really didn’t mean to! No! Don’t kill him! I wanna go home... please let me go home... please Dream...” </p><p>After a few seconds hesitation, I grasp his hand and try to calm him down. I tell him stories and after a while he stops crying. When he tries to speak, he chokes up and blood splatters from his mouth, staining his teeth and colouring the ground. </p><p>“Niki... I need you to take the pictures in my pocket. Give- give them to Tubbo.” </p><p>The only pocket he has left is the one on his chest, above his heart. I don’t want to look at the photos, tales of this kids life. “Anything else?” </p><p>“The h-hotel needs finished. I j-just want people to be happy... And take the Axe of P-peace back to Techno. Tell him he deserved better. I’m sorry.” </p><p>“l will Tommy, I promise.” Tommy telling me his regrets and last wishes forces a tear out of me.</p><p>“Are you crying?” </p><p>“No Tommy. I’m not.” I rub my eyes and squeeze his hand tighter but I don’t think he feels it. </p><p>“If you cry I will have to laugh at you.”</p><p>He’s dying and he still tries to act like ‘The Big Man’. </p><p>“I’m so cold.” Tommy’s voice is shaky and broken up, like a scratched disc. </p><p>“Here, this might help.” Pulling Wilbur’s cloak from around my shoulders, I carefully fold it up into a pillow and lift the teenagers head and for a second he sinks into it, breathing deeply. The peace doesn’t last long. His eyes fill with tears and he makes hard eye contact with me.  </p><p>“Niki why is this happening to me? I’m just a teenager. I-I wanted peace. Why can’t I live? I want to live. Niki, Tubbo needs to know it’s not his fault. I-I want him to be happy. Make sure he’s happy.” </p><p>“Shhh... you’re safe now. It’s okay.” </p><p>“I’m safe?”</p><p>“Nothing can hurt you now. Tommy just close your eyes. You can have a nap.” </p><p>“Will you be here when I wake up?” Tommy looks at me in a way that tells me he knows he’s dying. He just wants someone to stay, so he’s not alone. </p><p>“I promise. I’ll be right here.” Tommy’s body relaxes, probably for the first time in months. His breathing slows down until it stops and my communicator dings with a message but I don’t bother looking. </p><p> </p><p>3rd person pov</p><p>Tubbo is standing at the top of the crater, proud of his work, unaware of his best friend taking his last breaths just metres away when he gets the message. </p><p>Jack has accepted defeat and thought his plan had failed when he gets the message, and when he gets it he smiles. </p><p>Puffy is planning on ways to destroy the Egg and make the server safe again when she gets the message.  </p><p>Sam Nook is making plans for each floor of the hotel carefully when he gets the message. </p><p>By the time morning comes, everyone knows that Tommyinnit is dead. </p><p>Except for Dream. His communicator was taken when he was jailed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know if I should add more chapters or just leave it at that. Let me know what you’d prefer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo had a chance to ensure safety on the server. But now this safety has come with a price.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo pov: </p><p>“C’mon Jack! Hurry up!” Jack is taking a painstakingly long time to pull on his gloves, causing me to tap my foot impatiently. </p><p>“Alright Tubbo, calm down, there’s no need to rush.” Finally, we get to the tunnel and begin the journey to the result. If this actually worked, no one would be threatened or hurt anymore. The long boat journey took about five to ten minutes. Jack and I take turns rowing and finally come up to the exit. </p><p>Jumping out of the boat, I race to the top of the stairs and skid to a stop before plummeting to my death. </p><p>“Woah... Jack look at it,” Jack comes up beside me, glowering at his communicator. </p><p>“Yeah it’s great Tubbo.” Jack taps something in and aggressively bangs his finger against the screen. </p><p>“This is amazing! Imagine what we could do with these!” The excitement takes over and I let out an elated whoop of joy and exhilaration. The last moment of happiness I feel for a while. </p><p>My communicator dings, and I dig it out of my pocket and check the message. </p><p>[Tommyinnit went out with a bang] </p><p>“Jack... do you see this?” I glance at the older man and a grin is taking over his face, a maniacal grin I have never seen before. </p><p>“Oh yeah Tubbo, I definitely see it.” </p><p>I feel confused, the explosion was ages ago. It’s probably nothing. It’s nothing. But what if it’s not? What if He’s dead?</p><p>Not standing not knowing anymore, I jump down the crater, ignoring the sting in my knees and try to find reassurance that Tommy’s fine. Any hope I had left is drained when I find Niki, carefully lifting rocks and pieces of rubble away from a boulder. </p><p>A boulder that has a familiar pair of shoes under them. “Tommy! No!” I run to the front and find my best friend’s battered body, bleeding and burned. I throw off my helmet and lie next to him. “Tommy wake up, come on! This isn’t funny you dick!”</p><p>I feel a hand fall on my shoulder and see Niki’s tear stained face. </p><p>“I’m so sorry...” tears fall thick and fast from my face, and I ball my fists. </p><p>Ripping my pickaxe from my belt I raise it above my head and bring it down on the rock that stopped my brother from getting help. I rip away huge chunks at a time until there is one small piece left. </p><p>Heaving the final piece above my head, I hurl it to the bottom of the crater, breathing heavily. </p><p>Kneeling next to him, I examine my best friend, taking in what happened. One arm has splinters of bone poking through the skin, and his shirt is burnt off on the back, revealing shards of metal that had pierced Tommy’s spine and charred and peeling skin. Both of Tommy’s legs were broken, bent at sharp angles. </p><p>Before turning him over, I pull out each metal shard. I don’t want them pushed any further into his body and hurting him more. When I do flip him over, his face is so beaten up, I have to take a second to breathe. Tommy’s hard hat has embedded itself into his head and caused bruising around the rim. One ear is almost ripped off and his lip is busted, his nose broken. </p><p>The only slight comfort is his peaceful expression and closed eyes. But what I wouldn’t give to see his blue eyes, crinkling with mischief, the wink when a prank had been successful or the sparkle when he called someone a bitch. </p><p>“Tommy... We got rid of Dream, he’s gone. You said we would be happy when he was gone. Tommy please... what am I without you?” I break down, remembering when Tommy had asked me that very same question. The answer had seemed so simple at the time, but now I understand the fear and hopelessness. I’m nothing without him. </p><p>I crouch down, heaving his body over my shoulders, and slowly climb up. At the top, Niki and Jack are arguing, Jack still grinning and Niki sobbing. </p><p>I walk past them, and bring Tommy’s body to the tunnel and place it on the boat. The boat ride drags by but when I get to Snow Chester, everything is a blur. I place Tommy on my bed. I sit in front of him on the ground, waiting for him to wake up while Jack and Niki come in and out, giving me food and water. </p><p>But I can’t eat. I can’t drink. I can only stare at the shell of my best friend. About half an hour after we got back, someone sits beside me silently. In the corner of my eye, I see Sam, gritted teeth and eyes filled with rage and regret. </p><p>“I was supposed to protect him... This is my fault...” I incline my head towards the builder, not to argue, just to talk to someone who understands the guilt. </p><p>“I made the bombs, and launched. I waited an extra fifteen minutes... fifteen fucking minutes and that’s what kills him.” </p><p>I lean into Sam, and he drapes an arm around me. We both sit, comforting each other. </p><p>But the pain will never leave.  Reaching around Tommy’s neck, I undo the knot in his bandanna, planning to wear it as my own. When I pull it away, there is a metal circle around his neck on a string. A carving on it says, ‘Your Tubbo’ and I realise it’s his compass. When I go to undo the necklace, I fumble, the wiry string cold and stiff. When I take it in my hand, I realise Tommy wears his compass on a string from one of Wilbur’s old guitars. </p><p>I loop my compass through the string so the two compasses are laying next to each other above my heart. I tie the bandanna around my upper arm. </p><p>My compass spins wildly, occasionally slowing down and then resuming the spin but Tommys is pointing North, straight at me, like a finger of accusation.  Forever a reminder that I’m to blame.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>M’kay so now I have a story idea to follow up with this and I think I’m gonna do it? Might take a bit though because I have some school essays coming up and had some family issues these past few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn’t bring myself to write a really sad and dramatic end where everyone died, so here you go. A happy ending. I know it’s unrealistic but this is how I thought might be best to end it. Sorry if you feel disappointed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third person pov: </p><p>The Smp was shaken by the news. Tommyinnit had died. Sam resumed the building of the hotel and everyone pitched in to finish it quickly. After it was done, there was a huge party and everyone was invited. It was here that Niki confessed to her and Jack’s plan to kill Tommy.</p><p>They were both arrested and went to court. Niki got a reduced sentence due to her coming forward and admitting what they did. </p><p>Philza vowed to be there for the younger members of the SMP, to be the father to them that his own children didn’t get. </p><p>All forms of government were disbanded and Technoblade was able to go into retirement properly this time, and he took Ranboo under his wing and helped him make sense and learn how to live with the voices. </p><p>The Eggpire disbanded, Badboyhalo saying something about some transparent people coming together led by a man in a white hoodie with a familiar spiral on the front. The Egg had been destroyed and all bloodvines removed. </p><p>Captain Puffy went into the prison once a week to give therapy to Niki and Dream. Dream confessed he had struggled with a dreamon that inhabited his mind, and he didn’t mean to hurt anyone. </p><p>Sam built a monument to Tommyinnit and always carried around the recording of the animal crossing sounds, to comfort himself when he felt alone.</p><p>It took Tubbo a lot of time and therapy to cope with the loss but he managed to gain closure. </p><p>And sometimes, if Sam ever worked on a build, he would discover some items in a nearby chest, or all the nearby weeds cleared out, or some scribbled notes on his blueprints. </p><p>Or Puffy would hear a small voice in her head assuring she was helping people and helping them get better. </p><p>Niki would feel a warmth over her shoulders on cold nights in the prison, like a cloak was being draped over her. Or a voice saying it was okay, she was forgiven. </p><p>When Dream struggled with the voice in his head, a commanding and louder voice would drown it out and tell him jokes. </p><p>And Tubbo. Sometimes the compass would point away, to his side or away from him. The familiar tunes of Tommy’s discs would play in his head when he was on the bench. When he struggled with reading, the word would be whispered into his mind by a familiar voice. </p><p>There was peace on the server now, and a blonde haired boy that shimmered with blue light always fought back the evil with his brother beside him, both willing to keep the peace in the land they made.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello there! It is me, the author. I have decided that I will end the story here, as I feel like it would be dragged on and on if I try to continue it. So, thank you for reading and I do have some more ideas for dreamsmp fanfics in the future. </p><p>Also, as I have said in an earlier note, I have been having some personal issues so this is another reason for me to discontinue this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>